Exploring the past
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: A gypsy at the fair takes the Warblers on wild ride to Kurt's past. KLAINE! Jeff/Nick! Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Please r&r! rated T. featuring baby kurt! Todler Kurt! and much more! little bit of angst for bullying.
1. Blaming Thad

**Hey everyone! I totally shouldn't be starting a new story but I can't help it. There are too many ideas floating around in my head. I should be working on my assignments because I'm going away soon and need to get them done before I leave but I can't be bothered. Instead I shall write and have that 'I'm in deep shit now' feeling later! **

**Summary: **_ A gypsy at the fair takes the Warblers on wild ride to Kurt's past. KLAINE! Jeff/Nick!  
><em>**Disclaimer: **_I don't own glee!  
><em>**I also have nothing against gypsy's! **

**Exploring the past **

**Chapter 1: Blaming Thad **

Blaine Anderson was pretty sure that Thad was going to be throttled by numerous Warbler members for taking them to a fair and talking to a gypsy. Blaine was obviously first in line. Screw being dapper, the boy deserved it.

It all started on a regular Friday evening after school. The Warbler's were wrapping up their practice for that day (they were rehearsing for regional's), Blaine had been flirting with Kurt, oblivious to the boys feelings and his own, Nick was playing softly with Jeff's hair smiling happily, Wes was twirling his gavel in his hand and the rest of the boys were having a paper toss competition.

Thad had been on his phone and everyone jumped as he let out a startled yelp.  
>"YES!" Thad cried, giving a little jump.<br>"What are you doing?" David asked with a look crossed between amusement and concern.  
>"I have just received the best new ever!" Thad cried, looking around the room.<br>"Which is," Wes prompted.  
>"The fair is in town!" Thad cried.<p>

There was an outbreak of chatter, some excited, some scoffing. Wes banged his gavel sharply on the table and the Warbler's grew silent.  
>"All those in favour of going to the fair tomorrow raise their hand," Wes said.<br>Majority of the hands shot up in the air, including Blaine's. Kurt thought he looked like an adorable, excited puppy. It was amazing how often Kurt compared Blaine's expression to a puppies because he had never been one for animals.

Wes banged his gavel again.  
>"Permission granted. Warbler's tomorrow we are going to the fair, all must attend," Wes said.<br>Kurt stared in a horror at Wes as the boys around him broke into chatter.  
>"I love the fair," Blaine said, looking to Kurt who still had a look of horror on his face. Kurt turned to him slowly and stared.<br>"What? You don't like the fair?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt shuddered. "The place is sticky with tacky rides and music not to mention the smell of vomit that is always around and the smell of what they call 'food' which even a child in poverty would eat."  
>"But that's the best part," Blaine cried. "It the adventure of it all. Although I do agree with you about the vomit being gross."<p>

Kurt just continued to stare at him. Blaine chuckled.  
>"Obviously you have never been to a fair with me or any of the other Warbler's. Trust me, you're going to love it," Blaine smiled, showing all his perfect white teeth. Kurt could feel himself melting at the gaze and struggled to keep his angry facade.<br>"I don't do fairs Blaine," Kurt said, but he could tell he was fighting a losing battle.

"Please," Blaine pouted, pulling those puppy dog eyes on Kurt. "For me? I promise you'll have fun."  
>Kurt was screwed. Those eyes...damn Blaine and his ability to pull such an expression.<br>"Fine," Kurt said, blowing his breath out through his teeth.  
>"Yes!" Blaine cheered and Kurt couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face at Blaine's excited look.<p>

Wes banged his gavel loudly and everyone turned to him.  
>"We will meet here at Dalton at 9:30 and head over to the fair together," Wes said. "Don't be late or we'll leave without you."<br>Kurt brightened at this idea but one quick, sharp look from Blaine squashed that idea.  
>"Everyone can go now," Wes said and the boys all stood, chatting excitedly. Kurt took his time packing up his bag and was aware that Blaine was waiting for him.<p>

Nick and Jeff came wondering towards them, hands linked. Kurt felt a little jealous of their relationship but was extremely happy for the both of them. Kurt wished he had what they had, a boy to hold his hand. He liked Blaine, he liked him a lot, but he was sure that Blaine didn't see him that way. So Kurt was content for being Blaine's best friend. He would rather have Blaine as a friend then not have him at all.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Nick asked. Kurt just gave him his best 'bitch please' stare and the three boys chuckled.  
>"Kurt isn't, but I am," Blaine grinned. "I guess we'll just have to show him how the Warbler's do fairs."<br>Nick and Jeff grinned widely.  
>"You'll have fun Kurt," Jeff assured him.<p>

"Just don't stay to close to Cameron," Nick suggested and Kurt gulped.  
>"Why?" Kurt asked, terrified of the answer.<br>"Don't say that or he'll never come," Blaine said. "Don't listen to them Kurt. Just stick with me and you'll be fine."  
>Kurt just eyed the three boys warily and sighed.<p>

-Page Break-

Kurt pulled into the Dalton parking lot at 9:15 and switched off his engine. He had barley taken his key's out of the ignition when he door opened. Kurt whipped around and saw Blaine grinning at him.  
>"You came! I was sure I was going have to come and drag you down here myself," Blaine smirked. Kurt rolled his eyes and swung himself out of his car. Blaine shut the door for him and Kurt locked his car.<p>

"Where is the fair being held?" Kurt asked as they made their way over to the other Warbler's.  
>"On a field not far from here. It's about a five minute walk," Blaine explained. Kurt nodded and they came to a halt in front of the other Warbler's.<p>

They milled around waiting for the rest of the Warbler's to show up. When they did they all started walking toward the fair. Kurt and Blaine walked together, Kurt blushing when their hand accidently brushed. As they got closer, there was more cars and people walking around. Kurt could hear the tacky fair music playing loudly, kids shrieking with laughter, screams as they whipped around on the rides.  
>The boys took off into a run as soon as they saw the entrance. Kurt was just going to walk but Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him.<p>

Kurt scowled when they came to a halt inside the entrance and huffed, fixing his hair.  
>"Where to first?" David asked, his excitement bubbling over.<br>"The rollercoaster," Thad yelled, grinning brightly.  
>There was a murmur of agreement and Blaine caught Kurt's horrified look.<p>

"Not a rollercoaster fan," Blaine said, nudging his ribs with his elbows.  
>"Blaine! Do you know what it would do to my hair," Kurt cried, outraged.<br>"Come on Kurt," Blaine pleaded. Kurt wasn't sure how he had that power over him. So he found himself screaming his lungs out as they went around the rollercoaster.

As soon as it was over, Kurt jumped out and hurried away from the ride before they could go on it again.  
>Blaine came after him chuckling from the exhilaration. Kurt was trying to fix his hair and had a scowl on his face.<br>"Wasn't that fun Kurt?" Blaine grinned.

Kurt scowled.  
>"No it wasn't," Kurt grumbled. "I can't believe you made me go on that."<br>"Come on Kurt," Blaine laughed. "It was fun. Loosen up a bit Kurt."  
>Kurt glared at Blaine.<br>"I'm going to go and find something to drink that isn't made of sugar," Kurt scowled. "I'll find you later."

Kurt stalked off and Blaine sighed.  
>"Kurt, wait," Blaine called but Kurt had already disappeared.<br>"Blaine!" Thad cried, clapping him on the shoulder. "There is a gypsy! We are heading their now. Come on."  
>Thad grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away toward a brightly coloured tent.<p>

The rest of the Warbler's were already there and Blaine squeezed into the tent behind him.  
>"Welcome," the gypsy said in a mystical voice. She was dressed in shawls of all colour, large earrings dangling from her ears.<br>The Warbler's said their hello's. The tent wasn't that big, most of it taken up by a round table that held tarot cards and a crystal ball.

"Can you tell us our future?" Thad asked.  
>"Are we going to win regional's?" Cameron asked, looking hopeful.<br>The gypsy smiled and chuckled lightly.  
>"I could," she said. "but I have something much more interesting for you."<p>

"What?" Blaine asked and was surprised when the gypsy smirked at him.  
>"You recently acquired a new Warbler, correct," she said. The boys jaw dropped.<br>"How did you know?" David breathed.  
>The gypsy just smiled at them all.<br>"A mystery that boy is," she said mysteriously. "I want you to all look into the crystal ball."

The boys all leaned forward, eyes trained on the crystal ball. The lights dimmed and the room started to smell heavily of perfume. Blaine felt himself blinking slowly and his head started to get fuzzy. He was struggling to keep his eyes open and suddenly felt he no longer could.

**Well there we go! Hope I have intrigued you enough to hang out for the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Baby Kurt

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and everyone adding this to their favourites! You guys are seriously awesome! Awesome that you guys are all enjoying this. So I'm still procrastinating, telling myself that this is 'practice' for future writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter 2: Baby Kurt **

When Blaine's eyes opened again he was aware that he was no longer in the gypsy tent. Instead he was in a living room that held a piano, a couch, an old TV and other bits and pieces. Blaine saw that he wasn't alone and the other Warbler's were starting to come of out of their daze.  
>"Where the hell are we?" Cameron asked, thoroughly confused.<p>

"I knew we shouldn't have gone to that stupid gypsy," Wes scowled.  
>"This is so weird," Nick said, grabbing Jeff's hand.<br>There was a noise from somewhere in house the Warbler's all froze.  
>"What do we do?" David hissed.<br>"Does this count as breaking and entering?" Cameron asked. "Because I don't remember doing it."  
>"Shhh," Blaine hissed and they all fell silent.<p>

A women had just entered, dressed in a long flowing dress, her long chestnut brown hair flowing down her back. She had pale skin and was extremely beautiful. In her arms was a beautiful little baby, dressed in blue. The women was humming softly, her voice soft and high. Blaine had never heard anyone sing so angelically, except for Kurt.  
><em>Black bird singing in the dead of night, taken these broken wings and learn to fly.<em>

The women walked straight into the living room and ignored the Warbler's as if she wasn't even there. Cameron frowned and waved his hand in front of the woman's face but she didn't react, just smiled lovingly down at the child.  
>"Who is this woman?" Thad asked, confused. "And why can't she see us?"<br>Blaine and the other shrugged in answer, to focused on the lady.

There was footsteps inside the house and suddenly a man entered the room. He was slightly chubby and bald. He was wearing jeans and flannel and was slightly dirty.  
>Blaine gasped.<br>"That's Burt Hummel," Blaine gasped.  
>"That's Kurt's dad," Jeff asked, surprised.<br>"That make her, Kurt's mum," Wes said.

Blaine stared at the women and he could see so much of her in Kurt.  
>"Hey Elizabeth, honey," Burt said gruffly, smiling. "I found Kurt's blanket."<br>"Thank you sweetie," Elizabeth smiled sweetly.  
>"Come here little guy," Burt said, taking Kurt from Elizabeth's arms. Burt held him in his arms carefully while Elizabeth set the blanket on the ground.<p>

Blaine inched closer with the rest of the Warbler's.  
>"He's so cute," Blaine said in awe. "Look at him."<br>Kurt was an adorable baby. He was staring up at Burt with a smile and bright blue eyes. He was waving his little fist around, making gurgling sounds. Burt chuckled and gently kissed his head.  
>Very carefully he laid Kurt down on the blanket that Elizabeth had spread out over the floor.<p>

Kurt made a happy noise and a little bit of drool dribbled down his chin. Elizabeth wiped it away and hummed the Beatles song quietly.  
>Burt and Elizabeth sat down and Burt wrapped an arm around her shoulders.<br>"I'm so proud of you honey," Burt said. Elizabeth smiled warmly at him and kissed him on the lips.

Blaine was trying to take everything in at once, trying to focus on Kurt and his parents relationship. Kurt had told Blaine that Burt had recently got re-married but he didn't know what happened between Burt and Elizabeth. They looked so in love right now and so happy.  
>"He's pretty quiet for a baby," Thad said, looking down at baby Kurt.<br>Kurt was more than entertained by waving his fists around and making noises.

"Does anyone else find this weird?" Cameron asked and everyone shot him a glare.  
>"Shut up Cameron," David said.<br>"And you said the gypsy was a bad idea," Thad scoffed. "Look, we get to see baby Kurt. How is that a bad thing?"  
>Thad had them there.<br>"This is kind of private," Wes said slowly.

"I just realized," Blaine said, looking around. "This isn't Kurt's new house."  
>The Warbler's looked around and shrugged.<br>"Didn't he say he had moved?" Wes asked. Blaine nodded.  
>"Yeah, when his dad got re-married," Blaine said.<p>

"Wait, so these two aren't together in the future?" Nick asked, pointing to Burt and Elizabeth.  
>Blaine shook his head. "Kurt never told me what happened."<br>The boys looked uneasily at each other.  
>A phone rang and Burt climbed to his feet to answer it.<p>

Elizabeth picked up Kurt and held her in his arms again.  
>"I love you so much," Elizabeth said, showering Kurt with kisses. "I will always love you, no matter what."<br>Kurt made a gurgling noise and clutched at her necklace. Elizabeth giggled and rubbed her nose against his.

"You're going to grow up to be such a handsome boy, I can tell," Elizabeth sighed happily. Blaine didn't disagree with her there. Kurt was very handsome. Tall, thin and lean, gorgeous. Blaine was surprised that nobody had snatched him up yet but also glad. Blaine couldn't help it but lately his thoughts had been turning to Kurt more and more often and wondering if there could be more. Kurt was smart, funny, witty, sarcastic, amazing.

Blaine shouldn't have been shocked when it came to him that he liked Kurt. He had fallen for his best friend. He now realized that the longing stares, missing Kurt when he went home after school, going out to dinner and coffee was all because he liked Kurt. He wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend.

Blaine stared at baby Kurt, eyes wide as he came to the realization.  
>"Blaine looks like he's just had a break through," David commented.<br>"Maybe he's finally realized he likes Kurt," Jeff suggested.

Blaine swallowed and nodded. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
>"Well finally!" Thad cried, throwing his hands up. "The eye sex can finally cease!"<br>Wes patted Blaine on the shoulder, smirking.  
>"Knew you would get their eventually," Wes grinned.<br>"Congratulations!" David beamed.

"Now all you have to do is tell him and you can finally be together," Nick beamed.  
>"How do you know he likes me?" Blaine asked, his eyes showing fear.<br>Everyone rolled their eyes.  
>"Blaine, he stares at you constantly, you're always going out together," David said.<br>"Not to mention the many conversation to Mercedes that we have overheard about him gushing about you," Thad added.

Blaine's jaw dropped and he slowly broke out into a grin.  
>"How do we end this?" Blaine asked. Everyone looked around.<br>"I guess we have to keep watching," Jeff said, wrapping an arm around Nick.  
>Everyone turned back to baby Kurt and stared at him.<p>

Blaine felt his eyes getting heavy again and another wave of perfume filled the room and his fell shut.

**Yay for Blaine! Finally figured it out.  
>Please review and tell me your thoughts! Also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes!<strong>


	3. Aunt Mildred

***very long whistle* wow, thank you all for the reviews! You guys make me smile sooo much! I am having so much fun writing this...it's so much better than doing assignments! Anyway, moving on...enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Aunt Mildred **

Blaine blinked and looked around. They were still in the living room but some things had changed. There were more photos on the walls, furniture had been upgraded, new trinkets could be found. The TV was on and Blaine was aware that _Beauty and the Beast _was playing. Blaine looked down and grinned as he saw Kurt sitting on the floor, surrounded by colouring pencils and books. Kurt looked about three years old, his hair longer, still carrying baby weight. He was dressed stylishly for a three year old.

He held a pencil loosely in his hand and was staring at the TV. He was singing along to the words, a big smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but admire his voice. It was smooth and high, easily matching Bells voice on the TV.  
>The boys all grinned when Kurt out an adorable giggle when the little tea cup appeared on the screen.<p>

He looked back down at his book and carefully begun his colouring again, still singing under his breath.  
>"That's so cute," Jeff sniggered quietly and Blaine grinned brightly. Kurt was very good at colouring, staying in the lines and taking extra care with his work.<br>Elizabeth came wondering into the room, holding a juice box in her hand and she smiled fondly at her little boy.

"Hey baby, are you OK in here?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"uh huh," Kurt beamed, looking at his mum. "I'm watching Beauty and the beast."<br>"Are you singing along?' Elizabeth asked, crouching down.  
>"Yeah! And I'm colouring," Kurt beamed and proudly showed her his book.<p>

"It's wonderful sweetheart," Elizabeth said. "When you're done we can hang it on the fridge."  
>Kurt beamed and clapped his hand in excitement.<br>"Thanks mum."  
>"Here's some apple juice. Careful not to spill any," Elizabeth said, handing the juice box over.<p>

Kurt dropped his pencil and took it with two hands, bringing the straw to his lips and drinking eagerly.  
>"Your Aunt Mildred will be here soon," Elizabeth said. "Are you excited to see her?"<br>Kurt nodded happily, not letting go of the straw.  
>"Daddy?" Kurt mumbled around the straw.<br>"He'll be home soon too," Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the head.

Kurt watched his mum walk out and turned his attention back to the TV.  
>Blaine couldn't help but think he was adorable he was.<br>Some of the Warbler's had started walking around, looking around the house and at the pictures. Blaine stayed near Kurt, eager to learn all about his childhood. Nick an Jeff stayed with Blaine, content with just watching.

Eventually the doorbell rang and Kurt placed his empty juice box on the coffee table and struggled to get to his feet. Elizabeth went and got the door while Kurt got to his feet. Blaine heard voice and turned to see Elizabeth entering with who he assumed was Mildred. She was thin and looked a lot like Elizabeth.

Blaine assumed this was her sister.  
>"HI Kurt," Mildred said, grinning. Kurt toddled over to her and allowed her to pick him up and give him a hug. She pulled back and kissed his cheek and Kurt was wrinkling his nose.<br>"You smell funny," Kurt said.  
>The Warbler's burst out laughing and both Mildred and Elizabeth looked amused.<p>

"Kurt," Elizabeth scolded gently. "Don't say that."  
>"Sorry," Kurt apologized, looking sheepishly. "You don't smell like mum."<br>"That's because your mum," Mildred explained. "has a different perfume to me."  
>Kurt nodded, not really understanding. Mildred put Kurt down and smiled.<br>"Your mum was telling me about your colouring. Can I see it?" Mildred asked.  
>Kurt nodded and quickly ran to get his colouring book and handed it over.<p>

"You are very talented Kurt," Mildred said, looking impressed and smiling. "Do you think you could colour me something?"  
>"Of course," Kurt beamed. He grabbed his colouring book back and quickly flipped to a new page and began to colour in a image of Aladdin's monkey Abu.<p>

While Kurt was colouring Elizabeth and Mildred were talking.  
>"He's getting bigger," Mildred smiled.<br>"Guess what he asked for his birthday," Elizabeth said, looking amused.  
>"What?"<br>"A sensible pair of heels," Elizabeth giggled and the Warbler's snorted with laughter.

Mildred's eyes widened and she giggled.  
>"You should have seen Burt's face when he asked him," Elizabeth sniggered.<br>"It would have been hilarious. What did he say?" Mildred asked.  
>"He said if that's what he really wanted he'll see what he can do," Elizabeth smiled.<br>"Has he shown any interest in boys things?" Mildred asked.  
>"No," Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm 90% sure he's gay."<p>

"What does Burt think about his son being gay?" Mildred asked.  
>"He was shocked at first but he'll get used to it," Elizabeth smiled. "He's a great father and loves Kurt no matter what."<br>Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wished his own father could love him for just being him.  
>"After all, he got used to you didn't he?" Elizabeth smirked and Mildred snorted with laughter.<p>

"I was so tempted to bring my girlfriend with me," Mildred beamed. "Just to watch him squirm."  
>Elizabeth smacked her sisters shoulder.<br>"Don't be mean," Elizabeth giggled.  
>"Wow," Nick said. "They knew he was gay at such a young age."<br>"And his mum is so cool with it," Jeff added.  
>"Her sister's gay," David said. "Why wouldn't she be OK with it?"<p>

"Kurt's very lucky," Blaine said quietly, eyes fixed on the younger Kurt who was happily colouring, singing under his breath. He was lying on his stomach, his legs swinging in the air as he kicked his legs back and forth.  
>Burt came home not long after and Kurt scrambled to his feet, abandoning his picture and ran to greet him.<p>

Burt chuckled as Kurt hugged him around the leg and he picked up, kissing cheek.  
>"Hey kiddo," Burt grinned. "What have you been up too?"<br>"I'm doing a colouring for Aunt Mildred," Kurt beamed proudly.  
>"I'll be she will love it," Burt smiled back at him.<br>He put Kurt down and headed to the two women, Kurt following him.

"Have you finished my picture?" Mildred asked kindly.  
>"Uh huh. I'll go get it for you," Kurt said and raced back to the living room to get it. He came back and handed it to his aunt.<br>"Kurt, it's beautiful," Mildred beamed. "I'll put it on my fridge as soon as I get home."

"Thank you," Kurt beamed and kissed his aunt's cheek before heading to his mum. Elizabeth picked him up and Kurt let out a yawn, snuggling into his mother's arms.  
>"Are you tired sweetie?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt nodded, his eyes falling closed.<br>Elizabeth rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, finger's gently massaging his scalp. It was long before Kurt's chest was rising and falling with deep, even breaths.

Burt chuckled and Mildred smiled.  
>"Tired himself out," Elizabeth chucked quietly. The Warbler's smiled at the scene before them. Kurt truly was adorable and very loved by his family. Elizabeth stood and exited the room. Blaine and a few other's quickly followed and saw that she was putting Kurt in his own bed. The sheets had pictures of the Power Rangers on them and there were toys and bears all around the room.<p>

Elizabeth tucked him in gently and kissed his forehead. Kurt mumbled in his sleep and his mouth fell open slightly. Elizabeth watched him for a while before leaving the room, keeping the door wide open.  
>Blaine, Jeff, Nick and Thad all watched Kurt.<p>

"Hey look, power rangers," Thad said, looking to the action figures that were on the floor. "I loved those guys!"  
>Blaine chuckled but it died away as his eyes grew heavy and the perfumed washed through the room.<p>

"Not again," Nick mumbled before everything went black.

**Go aunt Mildred! As if it was really her perfume that smelt *wink wink*  
>Please review and hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Bad Word

**Back again! Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are what keeps this story alive! That and my fingers ;) Continuing on with Kurt's childhood! It's not all roses and sunshine...**

**Chapter 4: Bad word **

When Blaine could open his eyes again he was in the Hummel's kitchen along with the rest of the Warbler's. Some were sitting on the island, some sitting on the stools. Blaine, Nick and Jeff were by the fridge with Thad and Cameron.  
>Elizabeth was washing the dishes while Burt was drying them.<p>

"What's wrong?" Burt asked Elizabeth. Blaine could see the worry on her face and she was biting her lips softly. Blaine figured this is where Kurt got that habit from because whenever he was thinking he would bite his lip.  
>Elizabeth sighed and scrubbed harder at the dish.<p>

"Elizabeth, talk to me," Burt said gruffly.  
>"I'm worried about Kurt," Elizabeth said finally.<br>"Guess that's where he gets his stubbornness from," David muttered and was elbowed Wes and glared at by Blaine.  
>"Why? What happened?" Burt asked, instantly concerned.<p>

"I don't know," Elizabeth sighed angrily. "I picked him up from kindergarten and he was so quite. Usually he's excited to tell me what he learnt in class but today I could barely get a word out of him."  
>"Maybe he just had a bad day," Burt suggested.<br>"I think it's more than that," Elizabeth said. "His clothes were dirty Burt. Dirty. The last time he got dirt on his bow tie he cried for an hour."

A couple of the Warbler's snorted at that information and tried very hard not to laugh. Blaine was trying to fight of a smile like many others...at least he was succeeding.  
>Burt frowned and took the dish Elizabeth was handing him.<br>"Did he get in trouble today?" Burt asked.  
>"The teacher didn't say anything," Elizabeth said. "Only that he was quite after lunch."<p>

"Maybe's he's not feeling well," Burt suggested and Elizabeth pondered this.  
>"Maybe."<br>They did the dishes in silence for a while before a small voice broke it.  
>"Mum? Dad?" Kurt asked. Everyone turned to him, having not heard him come in.<p>

Kurt was taller and looked about five. He was dressed in jeans and a stylish shirt and Blaine could see the dirt marks on the front of it.  
>"Hey buddy. Are you feeling OK?" Burt asked, putting the dish down that he was holding.<br>Kurt nodded and fidgeted slightly.  
>"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Of course you can," Elizabeth smiled encouragingly.  
>Kurt was a silent for a moment, as debating whether or not to ask.<br>"What's a fag?" Kurt asked.  
>Elizabeth dropped the glass she had been holding and it smashed to the ground with a sharp crash.<p>

Burt's draw dropped open and Kurt flinched back from the noise.  
>The Warbler's gasped and Blaine looked horrified. Nick was gripped Jeff's hand tightly and looked appalled.<p>

"Wha- what?" Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking.  
>Kurt looked worriedly between his parents and bit his lip.<br>"Where did hear that word?' Burt demanded.  
>"A boy at school called me it," Kurt said quickly. "He pushed me in the dirt and got my clothes dirty and then he called me a fag."<p>

Burt jaw clenched in anger and Elizabeth looked horrified.  
>"I don't believe it," Blaine hissed out angrily. "He was already been tortured at five years old."<br>"That's disgusting," Thad breathed out.  
>"Did...did I do something wrong?' Kurt asked, tear welling up in his eyes as neither parent answered him.<p>

Elizabeth quickly jumped over the broken glass and crouched down so she was eye level with Kurt.  
>"You listen to me carefully Kurt," Elizabeth said seriously. "That is a very bad word. OK. That boy was a very mean boy to have said that to you."<br>"What does it mean?" Kurt asked, confused.  
>Elizabeth looked worriedly to Burt.<br>"Kurt, we love you no matter what OK," Elizabeth said. "I don't know where that boy learnt that word but I don't want it to let it hurt you OK."

"I don't understand," Kurt said miserably.  
>"What were you doing before he pushed you?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"I was singing," Kurt said. "He said only girls sing and that I was a girl. The boys all ways call me a girl."  
>"You're not a girl and there is nothing wrong with singing. Lots of boy sing. He just doesn't understand that it's OK that boys sing."<p>

"All the boys tease me and won't play with me," Kurt said sadly. "because they say I'm a girl and the girls won't play with me because I'm a boy."  
>Blaine jaw clenched. It was so unfair. Blaine hadn't been bullied until he had come out but Kurt...Kurt had always been bullied.<br>"Let me ask you Kurt. Do you like girls?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"They're OK," Kurt said slowly.<br>"Do you want to marry a girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. I want to marry a prince, like the one in the little mermaid," Kurt said. Elizabeth smiled at him.  
>"Some people will tell you that two boys loving each other is wrong," Elizabeth said. "But I'm telling you that it's OK to love another boy. You don't have to love girls if you don't want to."<br>"Like you love daddy?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.  
>"Exactly. When you're older and you find someone you love, don't be afraid to tell them, even if it is a boy because that's OK. You are allowed to love whoever you want."<p>

"I can marry a prince?" Kurt asked, a hopeful smile on his face.  
>"Of course you can," Elizabeth smiled. Kurt squealed and hugged his mother tightly.<br>"I want you to ignore what the boys say to you OK," Elizabeth said. "They're not very nice boys OK."  
>"Yes mum," Kurt said.<p>

"Why don't you go watch a movie while your dad and I finish cleaning up. Don't come in the kitchen because there is glass on the floor," Elizabeth said. Kurt nodded and let Elizabeth kiss him on the cheek before sending him out.  
>Elizabeth stood back up and let the tears well up in her eyes and let the fall.<p>

Blaine clenched his hand into fists and exhaled angrily. He couldn't believe it. Why didn't anyone not want to be friends with Kurt? Why did they have to be so mean to him?  
>"That's...that's awful," Wes breathed. Wes had never been to a public school before and couldn't believe that at five years old, Kurt was already getting bullied for being who he was.<p>

Burt moved to Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. Elizabeth let out a choked sob and shook in his arms. Blaine had never seen Burt looked so angry before. His jaw was clenched and he was pale with anger.  
>They stood like that for a while before Elizabeth pulled back.<br>Burt kissed her forehead and bent down to start cleaning up the glass she had dropped.  
>"Burt," Elizabeth said hoarsely. Burt looked up at her.<br>"Promise me you'll do everything to protect Kurt," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Of course," Burt promised. "Nobody will hurt our son."  
>Elizabeth nodded and took a shaky breath.<br>"Go. I'll finish up here. Don't let Kurt see you rattled," Burt said. Elizabeth nodded and hurried out of the kitchen. Burt sighed.  
>"It's only going to get worse," Burt sighed quietly and continued cleaning up the glass.<p>

Blaine had never been so angry at the world before. Kurt didn't deserve this, not one bit.  
>Blaine eyes grew heavy again and the perfume washed in. Blaine hoped it got better.<p>

**Poor Kurt :( This is how I assumed Kurt knew he was gay since he was five (season one..the episode where is comes out to his dad he said he knew who he was since he was five). So sad!  
>Please review!<strong>


	5. Hospital

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I'm afraid to say that this chapter isn't that much happier...now that I think about it... as Kurt get's older they won't be that happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5- Hospital**

When his vision returned, Blaine was aware that he was no longer in the Hummel's house. Instead he was in a white room with a few plastic chairs, many monitors and tubes. There was TV hanging from the wall and there was a steady beeping noise.  
>"Are we in a hospital?" David asked, looking around.<p>

Blaine felt dread and prayed that it wasn't Kurt who was hurt.  
>Blaine turned to the bed and groaned at what he saw. Elizabeth was propped up on some pillows. She was looking paler than usual and much, much thinner. Her arms were over the covers and Blaine could see that she had an IV in one arm.<p>

"She looks really sick," Nick said sadly and Blaine nodded, afraid of what they would see.  
>A nurse came walking in and smiled at Elizabeth who smiled softly.<br>"How are you feeling today?' the nurse asked.  
>"I don't feel as nauseas today," Elizabeth smiled.<br>"That's good," the nurse smiled, checking the monitors.

"You have some visitors," the nurse smiled and Elizabeth turned to see Burt and Kurt standing in the door way. Kurt smiled at his mum and quickly ran to the bed and climbed on. Elizabeth spread her legs under the blankets and Kurt settled between them, laying his head gently on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Burt came and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheek.

"How are my two favourite boys?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"We're good," Kurt beamed. He looked about eight or seven here.<br>"That's good," Elizabeth smiled. "Did you have a good day?"  
>"I got some new reading books," Kurt said, smiling up at his mum.<p>

"Do you need help reading them?" Elizabeth asked. Kurt nodded and Burt rummaged through Kurt's bag for a book.  
>He smiled sadly at Elizabeth who smiled sadly back.<br>Kurt reached for the book and clutched it in his hands before gently leaning back against his mother.  
>"Am I hurting you?" Kurt asked quietly, looking at her with wide blue eyes.<p>

Elizabeth kissed his forehead and stroked his cheek.  
>"No sweetie," Elizabeth said. "You're not hurting me."<br>"Ok," Kurt whispered. Kurt fingered his book gently before opening it and began reading.  
>Blaine was mesmerised by Kurt's voice. He stumbled over a few words but Elizabeth and Burt would correct him and he would read the sentence again.<p>

As he read, Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair, gently massaging the scalp, spiking it up and then flattening down, styling it to perfection.  
>Kurt would smile every time she did something different.<br>"Wow, Kurt's actually letting someone touch his hair," Cameron whistled and everyone rolled their eyes.  
>"Mum?" Kurt asked quietly.<br>"Hmm?' Elizabeth hummed, her eyes closed. Kurt closed his book and snuggled into her.  
>"I don't want you to go," Kurt said quietly.<p>

Elizabeth and Burt both froze. Elizabeth tightened her hold Kurt and kissed his head.  
>"I know you don't and I don't want to leave you and your dad either," Elizabeth said and Burt eyes started watering.<br>"Then why are you going?" Kurt whined.  
>"Sweetie, you remember what I told you last year. How I have cancer?" Elizabeth said. Kurt nodded.<br>"It's making you sick," Kurt said and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes honey and I'm not getting any better," Elizabeth said quietly.  
>"But...but your my mum! You're not meant to get sick!" Kurt cried, tears trailing down his cheek.<br>"I know sweetie but we were just un lucky," Elizabeth said.  
>Kurt sniffed and Burt wiped his eyes.<br>"Don't cry baby. I need you to be strong," Elizabeth said, her voice breaking slightly. "I need you to be strong for your dad."

"Yes mum," Kurt said, hugging her tightly. Burt scooted up the bed and hugged them both at once, kissing them both. The three of them stayed there together, tears streaming down their faces.  
>Blaine felt a tear slip down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. He wasn't the only one who had tears in his eyes. He saw a number of Warbler's wiping their eyes and everyone looked devastated.<br>The Hummel family didn't move from their position for a while, just embracing each other.

Eventually they pulled away and Elizabeth wiped their tears away.  
>"Now, no more tears," Elizabeth said.<br>Kurt sniffed and rubbed his eyes.  
>"Now, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours," Elizabeth smiled. "Have you been practicing?"<br>"Yeah," Kurt said softly.  
>"Do you want to sing with me?' Elizabeth asked.<p>

Kurt nodded and Elizabeth started singing softly, Kurt joining in a few moments later.  
>Blaine felt more tears welling up as they both sung and Burt had tears streaming down his face. Nick turned and hid his face into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff rubbed his back soothingly tears rolling down his cheek to.<br>Wes gently laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

In a rush of colours that made the Warbler's dizzy they were suddenly no longer in the hospital but out in the open, fresh air.  
>Blaine realized with horror that they were in a graveyard. Kurt and Burt were standing by a coffin. Blaine's heart broke as he watched Kurt's heart breaking sobs. Burt was crying too but more softly. Burt reached out and took Kurt's hand in his and Blaine watched as Kurt squeezed his back with all his strength.<p>

The coffin was lowered into the ground slowly and Kurt let out a heart breaking sob. Burt pulled him close to his side, never letting go of his hand.  
>Eventually Burt lifted Kurt into his arms and Kurt buried his head into his neck, hiccupping. Burt rubbed his back and with pained filled eyes he turned away from the gravesite and started walking away.<p>

"She died," Jeff said, his voice cracking.  
>"Poor Kurt," Wes said sadly.<br>"It's not fair," Blaine said, tears streaming down his face. Blaine wiped the tears away with a fist and sniffed.  
>He couldn't believe it. Kurt had already been through so much and he was only eight years old.<p>

"I don't want to watch anymore," Nick cried and Jeff held him tightly. Wes and David moved to Blaine and placed a hand on each of his shoulders and squeezed, both of them with tear streaked faces.

For the first time Blaine was thankful that his eyes were getting heavier and the perfume washed over them. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to see Kurt's heartbroken face anymore.

**O that's so sad...can't believe I just wrote that! I'm kind of hoping that we will hear about Kurt's mum in season 3! Fingers crossed! Please review! **


	6. Bullies

**Hey everyone I'm back! And so quick too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all awesome! Just a quick note: I'm not going to do important Klaine scenes in season 1 or 2. These are before glee. I can tell you that there will be a total of 8 chapter! Unless I get a heap of reviews demanding more ;)**

**Chapter 6- Bullies **

Blaine was afraid to open his eyes but he did. He looked around and finally recognized that they were standing in the McKinley High school parking lot. There were student milling around, laughing, talking. A group of footballers (told by the lettermen jackets they were wearing) were tossing around a football.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Thad said, looking nervous.  
>"You're not the only one," Wes said heavily.<br>Wes couldn't believe the shit that Kurt had already been through as a child and he was afraid to learn more.

Blaine looked around nervously, waiting to see what would happen. He felt sick to his stomach and shaking with fear for Kurt.  
>Blaine groaned when he saw Kurt walking towards the school. He was alone and dressed stylishly but Blaine new his clothes were not appreciated at school.<p>

Kurt's eyes were darting around, taking everything in at once. He was gripping the strap of his bag tightly in his hands but he was standing tall and proud. Blaine thought he couldn't have been more that 15, still had that young look about him in his face. He was tall and thin, much like he was to today, just younger looking.

Blaine groaned out a loud when one of the football players nudged another and pointed at Kurt.  
>"Shit," Jeff moaned and tightened his hold on Nick.<br>"If it isn't our resident fairy," Karofsky sneered. Blaine growled under his breath at Karofsky.  
>Blaine looked at the group and saw that Puck and Finn were among the group.<p>

"Wait, isn't that Finn? Kurt's step brother?" David asked, also noticing.  
>"Yes," Blaine scowled.<br>"Hey Lady Lips," one of the football plays sneered as Kurt approached. Kurt froze and winced.  
>Kurt held his chin up high and continued on his way but Blaine could see the fear in his eyes.<p>

The footballers blocked off his path and Kurt froze.  
>"What do you want?" Kurt snapped.<br>"Don't take that tone with me lady," Karofsky sneered.  
>"Just let me pass," Kurt said, his eyes darting between them all.<br>"No, I don't think we will," another said.

Kurt watched as Puck came forward with a bucket and each footballer took out a balloon that was filled with something. Kurt eyes them warily.  
>"You need to learn a little respect," Puck grinned at Kurt.<br>Kurt glared back at Puck and shifted.  
>"Why should I show you respect when you show me none?" Kurt spat out bravely.<p>

"Kurt has balls of steel," David said, eyes wide.  
>Blaine quietly agreed. He could never stand up to his bullies like this. Kurt was without a doubt the bravest person he knew.<br>Puck's grin faded and he scowled at Kurt.

"Because, you're a loser and we run the place," said a footballer. "And it looks like you need a refresher course."  
>The Warbler's eyes grew wide when all the boys raised their arms and threw the balloons at Kurt.<br>Kurt didn't have time to move before the hit him and sprayed him with a yellow liquid.  
>The footballs laughed loudly and high fived each other.<p>

"You are nothing but piss which is now what you are covered in," Karofsky laughed and the footballers walked away, laughing.  
>Kurt stood there, visible shaking. He wiped his face but he was covered in urine.<br>"Pee balloons," Blaine said, horrified. "They threw pee balloons at him?"  
>"I think I'm going to be sick," Cameron groaned, looking pale.<p>

Kurt suddenly doubled over and vomited. The footballer's laughs grew louder as they saw this and high fived each other again. Nobody stopped to help Kurt, didn't even bat an eye at the vomiting boy. Kurt eventual stopped and straightened shakily. He quickly threw his bag away, pulled of his jumped and threw it in the dumpster. He grabbed his bag and began running.

The warbler's quickly followed after Kurt who was running very fast. He ran all the way home and dashed inside, heading straight for the shower. The Warbler's stayed in Kurt's room while he showered (with his clothes still on). The room had drastically changed. He now was in a basement, the room very much Kurt's style. Blaine briefly saw that the house had changed too. There was fewer photos up on the wall.

Kurt was in the shower for what seemed like ages. Blaine didn't blame him for that. Kurt finally emerged with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Blaine blushed and stared slightly. Kurt was toned.  
>Blaine quickly faced the other way, face burning and the Warbler's whistled and laughed. The other's Warbler's turned and allowed Kurt to change with privacy.<p>

"Ruined," Kurt hissed and the boys turned. Kurt was holding his clothes away at arm's length with a sad, angry look on his face.  
>"Fucking morons," Kurt hissed out and the boys eyes grew wide. This was the first time any of them had ever heard Kurt swear.<p>

Kurt marched out of his room and dumped his clothes in the bin. Blaine could see that Kurt was crying, the way he kept wiping his eyes. Blaine watched as Kurt went to the phone and dialled a number.  
>"Dad, it's me," Kurt said. "No..no I'm OK. I'm not feeling well... I was sick before I got to school...no you don't need to come home...I'll be OK. Love you to dad."<p>

Kurt hung up and placed the phone back in the cradle. Kurt took a deep breath before moving to the stairs. This time he went up the stairs and the Warbler's followed. He pushed open a door and went in. Kurt went straight to a dressed, opening the last draw which seemed to be broken. Kurt laid down on the ground and breathed in deeply.  
>A few tears leaked out from his closed eyes lids.<p>

Blaine knew that this was Burt's room.  
>"What's he doing?" Wes asked, confused.<br>Kurt didn't move, didn't speak, just breathed deeply, as if he was smelling the air.  
>He was silent for a while, just lying there.<br>"I miss you mum," Kurt whispered. "I wish you were still here."

The Warbler's bit their lips and Blaine sat down heavily on the bed. The bed didn't move or wrinkle under his weight, reminding Blaine that Kurt couldn't see him or hear his words of comfort he so badly wanted to.  
>The Warbler's looked up when the door opened and Burt came in. Kurt jumped up and gasped, looking guilty at Burt.<p>

"Hey buddy," Burt said softly.  
>"Hi," Kurt said quietly, biting his lip.<br>"You OK?" Burt asked.  
>"I feel sick still," Kurt said. "I just...mum always knew how to make me feel better."<br>"I know she did buddy," Burt said sadly. "Come on, up you get and I'll get you something to settle your stomach."

Kurt got up and closed the broken draw before leaving with his father.  
>The Warbler's felt the perfume wash over them and their eye grew heavy once again.<p>

**When Kurt first said that in the first episode I was like that's disgusting! Who does that? Feral kids! Please review! **


	7. On the roof

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and the support! You guys are awesome! I'm so glad that you guys like this story so much! **

**Chapter 7: on the roof**

The Warbler's looked around and found that they were outside the Hummel's home, standing in the front yard. It was a beautiful day, sun shining down on them. Blaine looked around and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.  
>"What do you think?" David asked, confused.<br>"Nothing seems wrong," Jeff said, looking suspicious.

"Hey, here comes Kurt," Blaine said, pointing down the street. Kurt was dressed in three quarter pants, a stylish top and shoes. He was listening to his Ipod, heading bobbing to the tune and he was mouthing the words.  
>He walked down the path and turned on to his front lawn. He looked up and he froze, jaw dropping open.<p>

"Can he see us?" Nick as worriedly.  
>"Oh, he's not looking at us," Wes said gravely, his head turned to and looking up too.<br>Every turned slowly to see what Kurt and Wes were looking at. Their jaw dropped open and Cameron swore.  
>All the Hummel's lawn furniture had been nailed to the roof.<p>

Kurt let out a whimper as he looked at house.  
>"No," he breathed.<br>A car horn beeped and Kurt jumped a mile in the air, ripping the headphones out of his ear. Burt pulled up in his car and shut off the engine. It didn't take long for him to come out and go to Kurt.  
>"He buddy, what's wrong?" Burt asked, noticing his son's expression.<br>"Nothing, I'm fine," Kurt said quickly. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Burt said slowly. "What did you do?"  
>"I didn't do anything," Kurt huffed angrily.<br>"Alright," Burt said and started towards the house. Kurt, along with all they Warbler's, thought he had made into the house without noticing. That was until he froze, head titled up.  
>"Kurt," Burt said slowly, his voice taking a dangerous tone.<p>

Burt turned to Kurt, his face expressionless.  
>"What the hell is this?' Burt demanded.<br>"I don't know," Kurt said weakly. "I just came home and it was like this."  
>"Our furniture is on the roof," Burt growled.<br>"I can see that," Kurt snapped. "I didn't do it."

"I know you didn't," Burt said, taking a deep, calming breath. "But I'm guessing you have an idea who did it."  
>Kurt bit his lip.<br>"Kurt," Burt said warningly. Burt marched up to the front door and saw a note stuck the door.

_Your son's a fag _

Burt growled and tore up the paper and marched back to Kurt.  
>"The football kids. The same kids who have been calling," Burt said.<br>Kurt nodded, looking ashamed.  
>"I'm sorry dad," Kurt said, looking upset.<p>

Burt expression softened.  
>"I'm not mad at you," Burt said gruffly. "I mad at those idiots."<br>Kurt nodded but he still was biting his lip.  
>Burt sighed and rubbed his head.<br>"Help me get it off the roof," Burt said.

"Can I change first?" Kurt asked quietly.  
>"Make it quick," Burt said and Kurt nodded, quickly running inside to change. Burt sighed angrily and marched into the garage and came back with ladder in hand and a hammer.<br>Kurt came back out, dressed in older (but still fashionable) clothing.

He hurried to Burt and helped him put the ladder up against the house.  
>"Hold the ladder while I go up first," Burt said.<br>The Warbler's watched as the two Hummel men slowly got the furniture off the roof.  
>"They nailed their furniture to the roof," Jeff said in disbelief.<p>

"It's one thing to do it at school but seriously, at his home too," David said, disgusted.  
>"What was the thing about the phone calls?" Wes asked.<br>"I don't want to know," Blaine growled.

Eventually the Hummel's got the furniture off the roof and climbed down carefully. Blaine had eyes on Kurt at all times, fearful that he would fall. He couldn't help but admire the way Kurt worked. The muscles in his arms bulged slightly as he worked the hammer, his face fixed with concentration.  
>Blaine never pictured Kurt for to get dirty but here he was, working away on the roof.<br>When Kurt was safely on the ground, he silently started putting the furniture back in its place while Burt put the ladder and hammer away.

Blaine followed Kurt around, desperate to talk to him. When they were done they headed inside and the Warbler's followed after them.  
>Neither spoke, Kurt still looking deeply upset.<br>"Sit down Kurt," Burt said, pointing to the living room.

Kurt obediently sat down on the couch and Burt joined him. Kurt bit his lip and fidgeted nervously.  
>"I want you tell me the truth Kurt," Burt said gruffly. "Are they bullying you at school."<br>Kurt shifted but didn't answer.  
>"Kurt," Burt growled.<br>"Yes," Kurt said quietly. "It's nothing really. Just name calling."

"Kurt, they just nailed our lawn furniture to our roof," Burt said. "Is there more going on?"  
>Kurt shook his head.<br>"No dad," Kurt tried to assure him.  
>Burt knew he was lying for Kurt wasn't a very good liar.<br>"I need you to tell me if something happens," Burt said seriously.

"I will dad," Kurt said quietly.  
>"You're so much like your mother. Strong, proud," Burt said, a little sadly.<br>Both sat in silence for a while.  
>"I'm sorry they did this dad," Kurt said quietly.<p>

"I'm not blaming you kid," Burt sighed. "You did nothing wrong."  
>Kurt stared at his dad, a small smile on his face.<br>"I'm going to start dinner," Kurt said softly. "Anything you want in particular."  
>"None of that health crap," Burt grunted, turning on the TV. Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his dad.<p>

Kurt quickly hugged him and pecked his cheek. Kurt bounded up and dashed into the kitchen, leaving Burt smiling after him. Burt stared at the kitchen door for a while before turning his attention back to the TV. Blaine briefly saw Burt touch his cheek before his eyes lids got heavy and the smell of perfume washed over them again.

"I hate the perfume," Cameron muttered before everything went dark.

**I used to love climbing on my roof! Then again I never had to try get furniture off it...usually it was a tennis ball or a football or a Frisbee!  
>Please review!<strong>


	8. Back to reality

**You guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You are all too fabulous! Thanks so much! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I think this may be the last one!**

**Chapter 8: Back to reality **

Blaine blinked and it took him a moment to realize that he was back in the gypsy's tent. She was smiling softly at the all. The Warbler's all blinked and looked around.  
>"We're back!" Thad cried happily and hugged the nearest Warbler which turned out to be Wes.<br>Wes scowled and pushed him off.

"Why did you show us that?" Blaine demanded.  
>The gypsy looked at him with a strong gaze.<br>"The crystal showed you what you needed to see," the gypsy said mystically. "You couldn't move forward without seeing it."  
>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Did you or did you not have a revelation about the newest Warbler?" The gypsy asked.  
>Blaine flushed but nodded.<br>"Do you all not understand him a little better?' The gypsy asked.  
>The Warbler's nodded.<br>"So many things make so much more sense now," David said. "Flinching around us at first."

"I had no idea," Jeff said quietly.  
>"My bullying was never this bad," Blaine said, heartbroken. "I was only bullied when I came out but Kurt. God, his whole life."<br>Wes patted his shoulder but looked very grave.  
>"None of knew," Wes said sadly.<p>

Everyone stood in silence, going over what they had just witnessed. The gypsy just sat there, smirking gently.  
>"I...I have to find Kurt," Blaine said suddenly and he tore out the tent, leaving the other Warbler's behind.<br>Blaine ran around the fair, jumping and twisting trying to find Kurt.

_I could call him! _Blaine thought and quickly pulled out his phone and rang Kurt.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt answered.<br>"Kurt! Where are you?" Blaine demanded.  
>"I'm just got a bottle water like I saw I would," Kurt said and Blaine could picture him frowning. "I finally found a place that sold them!"<p>

"Where are you Kurt?" Blaine asked again.  
>"I'm at the other end of the fair, by the hammer toss," Kurt said.<br>"Wait there, I'll find you," Blaine said and took off running to the other end of the fair, weaving his way in and out of people.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine ran.  
>"Nothing- just wait," Blaine said. He reached the hammer throw and looked around widely, trying to find Kurt. He finally spotted him off to the side and strode towards him.<br>Kurt spotted him and lowered his phone, ending the call. Blaine did the same and shoved it in his pocket.  
>"Blaine? What's going on-HEY!" Kurt said, confused. Blaine had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him off to the side, slipping behind an empty stall so that they were alone.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. "What the hell is the matter with-_mfffph_"  
>Blaine had pulled Kurt by the waist and kissed him passionately. Kurt whimpered and relaxed into the kiss, winding his arms around Blaine's neck, threading his fingers into his hair.<br>Blaine held Kurt tightly by the waist, breathing Kurt in and wondering why the hell he hadn't done this sooner.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine held him tightly and deepened the kiss, his tongue gently sweeping across his bottom lip. Kurt parted his lips and Blaine took the opportunity to go in, his tongue sweeping around, connecting with Kurt's.  
>Kurt gasped and tightened his hold on Blaine.<br>Blaine pulled away eventually and took deep panting breathes, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

He looked at Kurt and watched his eyes flutter open, his blue eyes starting to change to a green colour that were glazed over.  
>"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "What was that?"<br>"I love you Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it but I do."

Kurt mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.  
>"You...you do?" Kurt breathed, not quite able to believe it.<br>"I really do Kurt," Blaine breathed, a smile breaking over his face. Kurt face broke into a blinding smile and hesitantly pressed his lips to Blaine.  
>Blaine kissed him back, this time less passionate and more sweetly.<p>

The pulled away eventually but didn't part far.  
>"What brought this on?" Kurt asked.<br>Blaine blushed slightly.  
>"We were at the Gypsy's tent," Blaine explained.<p>

Kurt's eyes widened with surprise.  
>"A gypsy? Really?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised.<br>"It was Thad's idea," Blaine blushed. Kurt chuckled and hugged him tightly.  
>"I suppose I should thank her," Kurt said, looking amused. "After all, she made you realize something good."<p>

Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt tightly.  
>" I really sorry Kurt," Blaine said, pulling back slightly.<br>"For what?" Kurt asked, confused.  
>"Just...for everything you had to go through. All the bullying, me being stupid," Blaine said quietly.<p>

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't seem to find any words.  
>"Come on," Blaine said, taking his hand and straightening his clothes. "The other's will be looking for us."<br>"You're not going to make me go on any more rides are you?" Kurt asked, eyes cautious.

"Of course not," Blaine said gently. "I won't make you don't anything you don't want to."  
>Kurt just looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand.<br>They walked through the fair, occasionally getting stress from people but Blaine wasn't going to let go of Kurt, ever.

When the other Warbler's saw them they converged on Kurt and hugged him tightly. When Kurt finally managed to get free he was looking very confused.  
>"What?" Kurt asked, looking to Blaine. Blaine just grinned at Kurt and held him close.<br>"Do you want to get out of here?" Blaine asked. "Get some coffee?"  
>"Yeah," Kurt breathed, a bright smile on his face. "I'd love too."<p>

Blaine didn't tell Kurt about what the Gypsy had shown them as they got coffee. Maybe he would later but for now he just wanted to spend time with Kurt and show him how loved he really was.

**The End! Thank you all so much for all your support and thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are all fabulous! Happy reading and see you next time!**


End file.
